Chocolates
by Waylo
Summary: "Who?" He growled into her ear. "What?" "Who is it for? This must be the only reason you're in a rush," he glared at the doors, or whatever was through it. "Is he out there, waiting for you?" Lucy wanted to smack herself. She knew he was dense, but not this dense. (A/N: Please R&R! Slight Gruvia and Jerza.)


Lucy didn't know whether to be frustrated, annoyed, embarrassed, or calm. She looked around the classroom with her head being held up by her arm on her desk. All the girls were squealing and blushing whereas the guys kept on casting glances over to the girls, fidgeting.

All because of the 'special' holiday being today.

She exasperatedly sighed as she buried her face in her arms. She had no one to talk to since all her friend went to their boyfriends. She didn't have one. Immediately, pink flashed through her mind, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You _stupid _idiot!" Gray shouted.

Lucy's head jerked up, only to find Natsu and Gray fighting. Again.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia stood up from her seat and grabbed his arm.

He did—for some reason—look really pissed. What did Natsu do this time?

"It was just one piece of chocolate! Even Juvia let me eat it!" Natsu countered.

"It was for me, you dumbass!"

Ah, that's why they're fighting. Of course Gray would be pissed. Juvia made that with all her heart and love for her boyfriend, so it wasn't met for anyone else to eat. However, it seems Natsu was too dense to even notice that.

"G-Gray-sama! Juvia still has more!" Juvia squeezed his arm. "Juvia doesn't mind if Natsu eats only one because these feelings mean nothing to him! As long as Gray-sama eats it and cherishes it, Juvia doesn't mind at all!"

Gray looked at her, her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks tinted with pink. He glanced back at Natsu and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're off the hook, pinky," Gray stuck his tongue at him along with a middle finger, leaving Natsu dumbfounded.

"You mothe—" Natsu was about to yell out before the door slammed open, revealing a super pissed redheaded student council president.

"NATSU. GRAY," she called out, eyes blazing. "What on earth is going on this time?!"

Gray grabbed Juvia and slowly pushed her in front of him and held onto her tightly, causing her to blush fiercely. Natsu slowly back away towards Lucy.

"Erza, Erza," another male voice came from behind and a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her calm down. "Calm down. It only seems to be an argument about chocolate."

Erza blinked and fully calmed down as Jellal came into view. He was biting a piece of chocolate, most likely made by Erza. "I see," she coughed. "I'm sorry for the disturbance. I'll leave now."

As they left, Jellal took her hand in his and squeezed it, causing Erza to punch him in embarrassment.

"Natsu," Lucy said, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "She's gone. You can let me go now."

Natsu had crouched behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her waist, which had caused her heart to skip a beat. He let go of her and gave her a smile, making butterflies swarm in her stomach.

"Sorry, Luce. Thanks for hiding me though."

"Your welcome," she said. _Although you were still in plain sight._

Natsu gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey, did you make chocolate?"

"Wha—No!" Lucy flustered as she cast a quick glance to her bag. "What makes you think I did?"

He scratched the back his head. "Well, I saw a lot of girls bring chocolate to school, so I thought you did too."

"W-Well, I didn't! What about you? There are a lot of guys bringing in gifts."

He smiled. "Nope."

"See? Not everyone does chocolate or buys gifts," Lucy pointed out, although somewhere deep inside, she felt disappointed.

Natsu opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the bell ringing. He looked at his desk, which was on the other side of the room whereas her's was at the window, and looked back down at her. He sighed, "I guess I'll see ya later then, Luce."

"Y-Yeah, bye," she replied, half glad he was gone, and the other half sad that he wasn't next to her anymore. She opened her bag, revealing a dark red scaled gift box with a red, shiny ribbon decorating it.

Should she give it to him?

* * *

After the bell for school to end, Lucy didn't wait for Natsu to come to her. She just upped and left the classroom as soon as the bell rang, ignoring the calls of her name from Natsu. She had made the decision to not give it to him.

What would happened if he didn't reciprocate her feelings?

It would ruin their friendship.

It would ruin what they have now.

Lucy quickly took what she needed and what she didn't need from her locker and strode towards the front doors of the school. With all the commotion and her own thoughts, she didn't hear the loud, quick steps coming toward her from behind.

Lucy let out a gasp as she felt her arm get pulled back along with the rest of her body, then felt arms hook under her armpits, leaving her defenseless.. Everyone else around them seemed to have ignored them and moved on out the doors, leaving only the two of them.

She looked up over her shoulder, looking into the Natsu's intense, black eyes. "N-Natsu! Let go of me!"

He ignored her demand and only held her tighter. "You left without me."

"Because I was in a rush!" _To avoid you for the rest of the day._

"For what? For all I know you have no reason to be in a hurry."

Lucy was at a loss of words. She couldn't avoid the situation, so then why not use it? She let out another gasp when she felt him bury his nose into her neck. He let out a low growl of disapproval when he found a familiar scent.

"You _did _make chocolate."

"I—How—?" Lucy frantically sputtered, heat slowly rising to her cheeks.

"Who?" he growled into her ear.

"What?"

"Who is it for? This must be the only reason you're in a rush," he glared at the doors, or whatever was through it. "Is he out there? Waiting for you?"

Lucy wanted to smack herself. He was partially right. She was in a rush because of the chocolate, but not because of there being another man. "Natsu—"

He let her go without warning, having her fall to the cold, marbled floor. "Natsu! You could have at least told me that you were going to let go!" However, he wasn't going to look at her. Which is funny. Very.

She was just trying to get away from him, only to get caught by him. Now when she couldn't get away from him, he wasn't going to stay—she could see it in his eyes.

_It's now or never!_ She stood up, reached into her bag and pulled out the beautifully scaled gift, holding it in front of Natsu. He, on the other hand, only stared bemusedly at it.

"What?" he simply asked.

Lucy let out a groan and sank back down to the floor. "I knew you were dense, but not this much!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow and crouched down in front of her. He pointed to the gift in her hands. "Isn't that for whoever's waiting for you outside?"

She threw the gift at his face, making him fall backwards. "It's for _you, _you stupid blockhead!" She squeezed her eyes, letting her feelings spill in frustration. "I don't have anyone waiting for me! It's always been _you _waiting for me. No matter how slow I am, you always end up waiting for me and being patient with me! Yes, I lied that I didn't make chocolate, but because I was too embarrassed to admit that I had made it for you!"

Lucy took a deep breath as Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him. "No! Shut up and listen to me! Right when I face my feelings and give it to you, you tell me to go to whoever's waiting for me? There's no such person standing right outside those doors, Natsu! The person who I want to give my chocolates to is you!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth once more despite how dizzy she felt, "I LO—"

Right then and there, she felt a pair of warm lips cover her own. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to meet the half lidded gaze of the stupid, dense, idiot Natsu Dragneel. When he parted away, she opened her mouth, "Wha—" His lips attacked her again, not letting her speak. Again and again, he kept on attacking her lips, refusing to let her breath.

Lucy, with her eyes spinning in circles, tapped Natsu nonstop, silently begging him to let go of her. When he didn't, she had no choice but to shove her fist at his side, making him come up for air.

"Ow! What was that for, Lucy?"

With her eyes half lidded, lips rosy red and swollen, and face flushed, she sputtered out, "For not letting me breathe!"

He smiled and stood up, offering her his hand to stand up. She let out a huff and took it. He picked up the gift and sniffed it. "It smells really nice, Luce."

Lucy confidently smile. "Well, it should."

Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in as they began to walk out the doors. After a moment of peaceful silence, he interrupted it by asking,

"So then we're dating now, right?"

She sighed. "I guess we are."

* * *

**Whoa. Right on time too. I thought for sure I wasn't going to finish this. HAHAHAHA. Not funny because I ended up disappearing. Again. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this Valentine's Day one-shot!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all of you guys! I hope you guys are spending it with the person you love instead of wasting your time reading this. (Although I'm really happy that you're reading it.) I don't have anyone to spend it with besides my family, which is good enough. But hey, it's Single Awareness Day. It's sad to be alone man.**

**Anyways, thank you guys for reading this! Happy Valentine's Day to one and all! Please review! I'll love to know what you guys thought of this!**

**Oh. P.S. : I'm sorry for not updating my other story, I'm still working on it. I guess I have like a Writer's Block despite having people give me ideas. I just need my imagination to take over, but it won't!**

**Now it's goodbye. I'll see you guys next time! Please remember to review!**


End file.
